


The 40th Art

by VesperL2



Series: The 40th [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative Cover art, Cover, Fanart, Gen, Seriously spoilers for the story, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperL2/pseuds/VesperL2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for my work The 40th, Covers, back covers and quote art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover  (Warning: Spoilers)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The 40th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084026) by [VesperL2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperL2/pseuds/VesperL2). 




	2. Back Cover




	3. Elated Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The merry shades becoming a camouflage for the world to ignore its true nature, but now that Sherlock had seen it, it was infuriatingly cynic of him to present himself as an elated carnival. Deceiving bastard." - CHAPTER 3: THE PUNISHMENT.


End file.
